Desynthesis
Category:Guides This page is a work in progress. Please feel free to edit where needed. *Desynthesis is the process of taking items (such as armor, weapons, etc.) and breaking them down to the materials originally used in their creation. Because the item being broken down is destoryed during the process, it is advised to use extreme caution when deciding which items you wish to desynthesize. No desynthesis process will ever allow the crafter to reclaim all, or even most, of the materials which were originally used to create the item; desynthesis only allows for certain particularly resilient materials to be salvaged. **Not all items are subject to desynthesis, but items which are eligible to be desynthesized range across nearly all the crafting skills (beyond just weaponry and armor), with the exception of Cooking. *Skill Ups can occur while desynthesizing an item, up to the crafting level cap of the item being split, but these skill ups are rare and often unreliable for trainees to use in advancing their craft skill. They are, however, a nice bonus when attempting to salvage materials back from a finished (but unwanted) product. *One can also break down armor that most Beastmen races wear, such as Moblin Armor, Gigas Bracelets, etc. *The process of desynthesis usually has more failures than regular crafting, so in order to maximize your results, it is recommended to undertake desythesis with crafting supports which minimize your chances of losing the item if the desynthesis fails. Such supports include, Moghancement: Desynthesis, desynthesizing on the appropriate day for the crystal used, and/or facing the appropriate direction for the crystal used. **In some cases, Moghancement: Desynthesis is not just "recommended", but mandatory: a desynthesis that gives you NO successes after 8 tries, can suddenly change into a 4/8 success. *Also, unlike normal crafting, the chances of getting a High Quality result from Desynthesis is greatly increased, meaning that crafters can get a HQ1, 2, or even 3 while still being under the skill cap for the item! *A High Quality desynthesis allows the crafter to obtain the most useful and/or valuable part(s) of the item being broken down. Such a process can be particularly lucrative, especially in the case of certain pieces of Beastmen armor. Alchemy Smithing Bonecraft Goldsmithing Leathercraft Clothcraft Woodworking {| border="0" cellpadding="2" width="90%" ! style="background:#ffdead;" align="center" width="35%"|Item ! style="background:#ffdead;" align="center" width="7%"|Crystal ! style="background:#ffdead;" align="center" width="25%"|Ingredients ! style="background:#ffdead;" align="center" width="30%"|HQ ! style="background:#ffdead;" align="center" width="3%"|Cap |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Parchment x1 |align="center"| |align="left"|Flute |align="left"|HQ1: Parchment x1 HQ2: Maple Lumber x1 HQ3: Maple Lumber x1 |align="center"|1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Lauan Lumber x1 |align="center"| |align="left"|Lauan Shield |align="left"|HQ1: Lauan Lumber x2 |align="center"|7 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Ash Lumber x1 |align="center"| |align="left"|Ash Pole |align="left"| |align="center"|8 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Ash Lumber x1 |align="center"| |align="left"|Ash Staff |align="left"|HQ1: Bat Fang x1 |align="center"|9 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Ash Lumber x1 |align="center"| |align="left"|Ash Club |align="left"| |align="center"|9 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Maple Lumber x1 |align="center"| |align="left"|Maple Shield |align="left"|HQ1: Maple Lumber x2 |align="center"|11 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Ash Lumber x1 |align="center"| |align="left"|Ash Clogs |align="left"|HQ1: Sheep Leather x1 HQ2: Sheep Leather x? |align="center"|11 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"| Willow Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Willow Wand |align="left"|HQ1:Willow Lumber HQ2:Willow Lumber HQ3:Insect Wing |align="center"|14 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" | Bamboo Stick |align="center"| | Bamboo Fishing Rod |align="left"| |align="center"|15 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Holly Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Holly Staff |align="left"| |align="center"|19 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Linen Thread |align="center"| |align="left"|Yew Fishing Rod |align="left"|HQ1:Yew Lumber HQ2:Linen Thread |align="center"|20 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Yew Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Yew Fishing Rod |align="left"|HQ1:Linen Thread HQ2:Yew Lumber |align="center"|20 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Parchment |align="center"| |align="left"|Piccolo |align="left"|HQ1:Parchment HQ2:Holly Lumber |align="center"|20 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Maple Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Maple Harp |align ="left"|HQ1:Coeurl Whisker x2 |align="center"|23 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Yagudo Feather |align="center"| |align="left"|Yew Wand |align="left|HQ1:Yew Lumber |align="center"|23 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Chestnut Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Bouncer Club |align="left"| |align="center"|27 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Elm Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Elm Staff |align="left"|HQ1:Ram Horn |align="center"|31 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Elm Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Misery Staff |align="left|HQ1:Slime Oil HQ2:Black Pearl |align="center"|31 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Chestnut Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Chestnut Wand |align="left"|HQ1:Bird Feather |align="center"|32 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Parchment |align="center"| |align="left"|Traversiere |align="left"|HQ1:Oak Lumber |align="center"|37 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Elm Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Elm Pole |align="left"| |align="center"|46 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Bronze Ingot : (14) |align="center"| |align="left"|Great Club |align="left"|HQ1:Mahogany Lumber |align="center"|54 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Silk Thread |align="center"| |align="left"|Tarutaru Fishing Rod |align="left"|HQ1:Walnut Lumber |align="center"|63 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Silk Thread |align="center"| |align="left"|Clothespole |align="left"|HQ1:Mahogany Lumber |align="center"|77 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Walnut Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Battle Staff |align="left"|HQ1:Walnut Lumber x2 HQ2:Walnut Lumber x4 |align="center"|85 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Rainbow Thread |align="center"| |align="left"|Mithran Fishing Rod |align="left"|HQ1:Rattan Lumber |align="center"|87 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Walnut Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Eight-Sided Pole |align="left"|HQ1: Walnut Lumber x2 HQ2: Walnut Lumber x6 HQ3: Mythril Nugget x6 |align="center"|94 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="left"|Holly Lumber |align="center"| |align="left"|Hypno Staff |align="left"|HQ1: Peridot |align="center"|??? |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0"